


Happier Endings and Beginings

by Wesfanemt333



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesfanemt333/pseuds/Wesfanemt333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post the end of the game. Madison/Ethan. Contains spoilers if you haven't finished the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Madison Paige Mars sat up slowly in bed. She brought her hand to her stomach as she glanced at the alarm clock. She stifled a groan as she winced. The moment passed and she let out a quiet sigh.

'Damn, it's only one-thirty in the morning.' Madison looked over at Ethan, who was finally asleep. Her husband had been working incredibly hard on his latest project. It was great that he'd landed the contract, but there was a lot of work to be done. It meant a lot of long nights, so that he could spend time with both Madison and Shaun. 'I can't wake him up now; he's only been asleep a few hours. I'll just get up and walk for a bit. Maybe a cup of hot tea would help.'

Madison eased herself out of the bed, careful not to wake Ethan. He rolled over on his back, still snoring lightly. She stepped out into the hall, turning on the light. She made her way slowly, being quiet. As she went by Shaun's door, she stopped to peek in at her stepson. The sight made her smile; he'd managed to kick off all the covers, and was sprawled out on his back. She went in, her bare feet making no noise. She bent at the knees, pulling Shaun's sheets up under his chin. He stirred, and shifted positions, not waking at all. She took that as her cue to exit the room, closing the door softly behind her.

As Madison made her way to the kitchen, she thought back to how she and Ethan had come to be together. It had started out as business, with only a little bit of personal interest. She'd been working on a story that could make her a household name. The kind of story journalists dreamed about. But as the events had unfolded, she'd started taking a real interest in Ethan Mars. His raw courage and determination had intrigued her. This father, who'd already lost one child tragically, was willing to do whatever it took to see his younger son home. The hard journalist part of her had slowly melted away, and she'd felt emotions that had long lain dormant rising to the surface. Feelings she'd wondered if she was even capable of having towards a man came into play. And it felt natural, for reasons she still did not understand.

After Ethan had shot the drug dealer, he'd been a wreck. Both his body and mind were in torment. All Madison had wanted to do was to comfort him, but how? She hadn't known what to do or say. What do you say to a man, who'd taken another's life? Even though it had been for a good reason, that didn't make the guilt any easier for Ethan to bear. In the end, it had all been worth it. They'd saved Shaun, the killer was dead, and Ethan's name had been cleared.

Two years had passed since that showdown in the warehouse. Two very good years, Madison thought. She turned on the kitchen light, shutting off the hall light to conserve electricity. She wanted a warm drink to settle her nerves, and hopefully let her get a little more sleep. She loved the orange tea, but the caffeine would not help, especially at this time of the night. She sighed, finding the box of chamomile tea. She prepared the drink, filling the kettle. She was still tired, but not feeling sleepy.

When the water was boiling, she grabbed the kettle before it started whistling. She poured the water into her mug, watching the water turn darker. Then Madison made her way into the living room, pausing briefly. She grimaced for a moment, as if in pain, and then continued on her way. The recliner in the center of the room looked incredibly inviting. She headed over to it, sinking into the plush chair. She sipped her tea, letting the hot drink soothe her nerves.

Madison tried not to dwell on the trip to the hospital after the warehouse. She'd been hurting, from everything that had gone on. She'd had several near misses, with the crazy doc and the killer's apartment. She, Ethan, and Shaun had all needed medical treatment. Ethan and Shaun went in one ambulance, and she in the other. Special Agent Jayden had wanted to talk to her on the ride over. She noted the forensics unit that had arrived, and did not envy them their task. That crew got the lucky detail of picking out the bits of Scott Shelby from the bloody mess. Looking at the blades of the grinder that seemed to be a messy task.

Madison shuddered at the unwelcome memory, trying to focus on the good that had come from their ordeal. She and Ethan had been married for a year and a half now. He'd recovered well from the trials, and rarely ever complained about the phantom pain in his left pinkie finger. As a result of their shared ordeal, Shaun and Ethan were closer than they'd been in years. There had been issues with Grace in the beginning, but even those had eventually been ironed out. It wasn't a perfect situation. Life never is.

Madison had very few complaints with the status quo. Her insomnia had improved remarkably. It hadn't been an instant cure; she still did get night terrors. They had been especially bad the first nights after they'd saved Shaun. After a while, thankfully, the dreams had faded. Madison was certain it was due in part to Ethan. It was much easier to fall asleep and stay that way with his arms around her. He could even bring her out of the bad dreams now. His voice gently broke through her terror, bringing her back to reality. His presence helped ground her, making her feel safe and secure.

Unfortunately, there were still a few nights when sleep was difficult. Madison sipped her tea as she noticed the time. It had only been an hour since she'd woken up. She picked up the remote, turning on the television. She didn't expect to find much on at this time, but maybe a little white noise would help her to doze for a while. And after finishing her tea, it did.

Madison slept fitfully in the recliner. She woke up a few times, with a startled intake of breath. Then her eyes would slowly close again. Seven o-clock eventually rolled around and she woke up again with a start. When her eyes focused enough to see the time, she slowly got out of the chair. Morning had come, and she needed to get a start on the day.

She picked up her empty cup as she walked back to the kitchen. Her mug went into the sink as she started to prepare for breakfast. She stopped again suddenly, trying to breathe normally. After a few minutes, and eternity in her own mind, she was able to get back to what she was doing. She pulled the eggs out of the fridge, and started to scramble them. Shaun loved scrambled eggs, with bacon and toast, and she didn't want to disappoint him.

From the bathroom, Madison heard the shower start running. That meant her stepson was awake. That was good, right on time. One less thing for her to worry about today. She stared the bread toasting, listening to the sizzle of the bacon. She stirred the eggs, looking at them in the pan. 'There should be enough for both Shaun and Ethan. Maybe if I add a couple more eggs.' She mused. She didn't have an appetite this morning. Too much nervous tension. She listened to the water stop, and was glad breakfast was almost done.

Madison leaned on the counter for a moment, as Shaun appeared in the kitchen. He had a big smile on his face, and was sniffing the air appreciatively as he walked in.

"I smell one of my favorite. . ." Shaun's voice trailed off as he noticed Madison's expression and posture. His smile faded, and he looked at her with worry clear on his face. "Madison? Are you okay? I'll get Dad. DAD!"He shouted loudly. She forced herself to straighten up. Before he could run off and wake Ethan, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Shaun. Just eat your food before it gets cold. You know how you hate cold eggs." This wasn't exactly a lie. Everything was going to be fine. Shaun's face said he wanted to argue, but he obediently sat down and started eating anyway. Madison reminded him,

"Don't forget, your mom is picking you up from school for this weekend. You have your things together, right?" Shaun nodded, since his mouth was full. She turned around so Shaun wouldn't see the look in her eyes. She made herself relax, as she didn't want to worry her stepson. When she turned around, Shaun swallowed.

"Yeah, I know. My backpack is ready to go." She gave him a smile, ruffling his hair, still damp from his shower.

Back in their bedroom, Ethan slowly woke up. He wasn't sure why he was awake, but as he looked at the clock. He had slept a little later than he'd meant to. That was probably because he'd been up fairly late. It seemed Madison was already up. 'Probably feeing Shaun already' He thought. He threw on his robe and headed to the shower. The hot water felt wonderful waking him up nicely. After he did his morning rituals, he felt much more ready to face the day.

Madison heard the shower start again, and knew her husband was up. She had mixed feelings about that; she would welcome Ethan's company and knew he wanted to see Shaun off to school, but he needed his sleep. She finished Ethan's breakfast, and set it on the table as Shaun finished eating. He put his empty plate in the sink.

Ethan finished getting dressed and headed down the hall. He could smell eggs, bacon and toast. Then his nose picked up the one smell that promised a good morning: coffee. His smile widened as he entered the kitchen, and saw his two favorite people in the world entire. He patted Shaun's head as he walked to his wife. She looked exhausted, and he could guess why.

"Morning, both of you." He leaned close to kiss Madison. Shaun made a gagging sound.

"You two are gross! I just finished eating." Madison and Ethan laughed. Shaun was definitely in that 'girls have cooties' stage. But now it was more for show than anything. All in all, it was a typical morning in the Mars residence. Until Madison stiffened slightly, thankfully Shaun was on his way to his room, shaking his head in mock disgust. Ethan noticed, of course, and turned to his wife, his concerned blue eyes meeting her dark brown ones. His hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? Should I call the doctor?" He asked quietly, not wanting to alarm his son. She shook her head.

"Not now. Shaun's bus will be here soon. Eat your breakfast." Ethan looked like he disagreed with her, but Madison's face was determined. He was going to say something, but Shaun came out of his room and made a beeline for the television. Ethan reluctantly sat down to his meal, while Madison walked into the living room to sit on the couch with Shaun. He was watching some cartoon. She'd seen it before a few times.

When Ethan finished his food, he joined his family watching TV. He walked over to Shaun.

"Hey buddy, we need to get down to the bus stop." Shaun shrugged, but started to get up from the couch. He leaned over to give Madison a quick hug. She hugged him back, knowing he would outgrow hugs all too soon.

"See you on Monday, after school." Madison nodded. Then he and Ethan headed out the door. She leaned her head back, hoping Ethan would be home quickly. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She reached out for the remote, changing the channel to the morning news. It seemed to be business as usual. She found it hard to pay attention to the mundane, everyday events. She felt restless and impatient, a dangerous combination for her. It was in moods like this where she would go into a potential killer's home.

The taxidermist, who wasn't the Origami Killer, but he was a murderer. And he'd very nearly added Madison to his "collection". Then there was the ex-doctor, with his operating table in the basement. If her reflexes hadn't been sharp, who knows what would have happened? Scott Shelby's apartment had also very nearly been the end of her. Three times, while on that story, she'd almost been killed. All three times, she'd walked/limped away. Thankfully, her marriage to Ethan had helped to curb her impulsive streak. She had responsibilities now, which meant no more sneaking into killer's homes on a whim.

Ethan watched Shaun get on the bus. His son waved goodbye to him quickly as the yellow bus rumbled nosily on its way. He knew all too well that soon, Shaun wouldn't want to be walked to his stop. Even now, he didn't want to give a hug in public. Eventually, even kids who are close to their parents start to believe it's not cool to be with them. With a sigh, Ethan headed home. He was a bit worried about Madison. She'd seemed . . . off this morning. He hoped everything was okay. He started walking a little faster, not quite jogging.

Madison bit back a groan. The sensations were growing steadily more intense as time passed. She was glad Shaun was on his way to school. She didn't want him worrying about her. The door opened, and she called out, hoping she could keep her voice even.

"Ethan?" She heard him approach, his steps seeming hurried. Ethan sat down next to her, one hand going to her back naturally. The other hand gently caressed her face. She leaned closer to him and they began to kiss, passionately. They broke apart to catch their breath. While they did, Madison winced suddenly, and that made up Ethan's mind. He eased her arm over his shoulders, before looking her in the eyes.

"Let's get you to the hospital." He half expected her to argue with him, claim she didn't need the hospital, but to his surprise she nodded. She got ready to get up, and noticed how rubbery her legs had gotten.

"My legs feel like jello." Madison stated. Ethan just smiled at her.

"I remember a few times when you carried me along. I know I'm heavier than you are. And now I get to return the favor. It took them a few minutes to get to their feet, and get balanced. Then they made their way to the bedroom to get ready quickly. About twenty minutes later, they were in the car, on road to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years ago, three people walked out of the warehouse at 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road. They stood staring at the police presence, waiting for the cops to lower their guns. Ethan Mars and Madison Paige were side by side, with Shaun Mars standing in front of them. After a few tense moments, the quiet standoff was interrupted by a loud shout.

"Stand down!" All eyes turned to the source of the shout. Norman Jayden stood there, flashing his official badge. He looked a little worse for wear. His suit was covered with grease and god only knew what else. "Ethan Mars is NOT the Origami Killer."

Lieutenant Blake rolled his eyes. 'This shit again.' He'd hoped the obnoxious goody two shoes was already on his way back to Washington. He'd been a thorn in Blake's side since he'd shown up. All of his fancy profiling mumbo-jumbo hadn't been any help in this case. He holstered his weapon, and crossed his arms, waiting for the bullshit to start.

"The real Origami Killer is dead. He fell through that grinder over there." Norman pointed to the ominous looking machinery with blood-stained blades. He knew the cops, and Blake weren't going to take his word for it. So he'd have to show them. Jayden set up his ARI unit to show the video footage he'd taken. The confrontation between Scott Shelby and Ethan Mars was crystal clear. Norman had felt lucky to have snuck in, and set up his ARI to record. That had left him free to tackle the killer. As the police watched the recording in silence, Jayden felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He stepped away to answer it.

"Jayden here . . . Yeah, I remember . . . That's great, send it to my phone, pronto." He hung up, and a few minutes later his phone beeped, telling him the video had arrived. He found it and pushed play. What he saw made his eyes widen: An unseen voice, prompting Ethan to cut off a section of his finger. Norman saw the man grab an axe, and without hesitation bring it down. Everything he'd seen with the FBI paled in comparison to this. Even with the sound really low, he could hear Ethan screaming in agony. Jayden looked over at Blake.

"Blake, remember the devices we found at that apartment on Marble?" He saw Carter nod reluctantly and continued. "I had my people check them out, and they sent me what they recovered. Check this out." He waited for Blake to stand next to him, and pushed play. Blake's reaction was almost amusing; the hardened lieutenant turned a little green at the video.

Madison leaned back against the door of the warehouse. Now the excitement was over, and the adrenaline was wearing off. She was starting to feel everything from the past couple of days. Ethan slipped his free hand into hers gently squeezing, and she squeezed his back. They both looked like hell, huge dark circles under their eyes, making it clear how little sleep they'd had.

"We did it, Madison." Ethan's voice was weary, but relieved. She turned her head to give him a smile. Then her eyes had trouble staying focused. She started to see two Ethans, both of them frowning worriedly at her. She started to sway a little, and then she was suddenly steadied by a strong arm around her waist. She looked down, recognizing the torn and frayed sleeve of her new lover's jacket. His voice seemed to be coming from a mile away.

"Hey, can I get some help over here? I've only got two hands, and they're kinda full." Ethan could only do so much for Madison and Shaun by himself. Thankfully, a couple of officers headed towards them, one radioing for two ambulances as he walked over. The first policeman reached out to help him with Madison. The second officer started to check on Shaun. The burly cop put a blanket around the kid's shoulders. He pulled out a notebook, and got ready to question the boy about his experience. This was a unique chance; here was the only surviving victim of the Origami Killer.

"Hi there, Shaun. We're glad to see you. What can you tell me about what happened?" Shaun backed up, getting closer to his dad before answering.

"There was a bad man, wearing police clothes. He said he'd help me find my dad. Then he locked me in that hole in there. My dad saved me, I knew he'd come for me." The cop wrote down Shaun's story, an expert in coaxing details from witnesses, while they waited on the ambulances. They weren't far off, from the sound of the sirens. Another officer gave blankets to Ethan and Madison.

"Geez lady, what the hell have you been doing?" The cop examining Madison exclaimed. There didn't seem to be anything life-threatening, but she definitely needed medical attention. He took note of the rope burns on her wrists and ankles. She smelled like she'd been fighting a fire and she seemed fairly out of it as well. He held up his hand, asking her.

"How many fingers do you see?" Madison squinted, trying to focus on the two hands in front of her.

"Six?" It would have been funny, but she wasn't kidding. The cop was visibly relieved when two city ambulances arrived. Norman came over, finally having convinced Blake that Mars was not their killer. Ethan gently placed Shaun on a stretcher, while the medics from the other ambulance tried to convince Madison she should sit down on the other. They weren't having much luck, so Ethan walked over, keeping Shaun in his sight at all times.

"Come on, Mad. Shaun and I are going to get checked out. You should too." Norman shook his head; he had some definite questions for Ms. Paige. He looked over at Ethan, telling him.

"Ethan, go with your son. I'll keep Ms. Paige company for the ride." Ethan nodded gratefully and climbed into the waiting ambulance. Madison finally sat down on the stretcher, not thrilled, but getting tired of arguing. On the plus side, she wouldn't have to drive her motorcycle to the hospital. Even she was aware that would not be a good idea right now. Her head was starting to throb and she reached up to feel the goose egg that 'doctor' had left. She still wasn't certain what he'd hit her with, but damn, it had hurt. She felt the cot bump as they loaded her in the ambulance. It was a bit jarring and unsettling. Moving backwards was not fun. There were scuffling noises as at least four people crowded into the back. She blinked a few times and the four people dissolved into two; a paramedic and the FBI agent. Out of nowhere, a blinding light appeared in her left eye. Then it moved over to her right eye.

"Pupils are round, slightly unequal, and reactive to light." The medic's voice sounded concerned. She tried to follow what he said, but some of it sounded like gibberish. She understood when he mentioned her pulse and blood pressure, but that was it. She didn't bother resisting the oxygen tube he gently placed on her face.

Norman Jayden patiently waited for the medic to call the report in to the hospital, before leaning over to talk to Madison. Now it was his turn to ask his questions.

"Hello, Ms. Paige, I'm Norman Jayden with the FBI. I have a few questions for you. Let's start with the Blue Lagoon. Why were you in Paco Mendez's office?" Madison lay quietly putting her thoughts in order before speaking.

"Following a lead. It was the only one I had." Jayden nodded, letting ARI record her answers.

"Were you assigned to the case, or was this a freelance job?"

"I'd been following this case for months now. Then I met Ethan. I had to help him." She closed her eyes, leaning her head back.

"When you're feeling better, we'll talk more." Jayden thought he had most of the salient points covered. Anything else could wait for a day or two. He sat back, letting the paramedic do his job. Norman was so relieved at how this case had resolved. The real killer was dead, Shaun Mars was alive, and he, Norman Jayden, had proved Ethan Mars' innocence. To the most pigheaded cop in the universe even. Cases that ended this well were very rare, so he was going to enjoy it. The rainy city streets blurred past as the ambulance arrived at Union Hospital.

The next few hours were a blur for Madison. X-rays, questions, thousands of needle pokes and bandages later, she was finally settled into a non-moving bed. An older man in a white coat came into her room holding a file. She shivered, he looked a little like the crazy surgeon. But then he spoke, and his deep voice was nothing like the lunatic's.

"Ah, Ms. Paige, you seem to be feeling better, I'm Doctor Davies. You must have had quite a day. You have a mild concussion, abrasions on your wrists and ankles, along with some first and second degree burns. You are also suffering from some smoke inhalation, which we are treating with oxygen. If your vitals are good, you might be discharged tomorrow." Madison nodded, as the room finally stopped spinning. Dr. Davies turned his head to the door, smiling. "It appears you have a couple of visitors. If you need the nurse, the buzzer is beside your bed on the right. I'll drop by later." Madison glanced over to see Ethan, with one of his hands on Shaun's shoulder. The doctor exited quietly, no one even noticing his departure.

"Ethan!" Ethan was still walking a bit stiffly, but he looked a hell of a lot better than he had earlier. He had clean clothes on, and seemed to be much more relaxed than she'd ever seen him. Ethan answered,

"Hey, Madison, how long are you going to be stuck here?" Shaun wasn't saying anything, staying close to his dad. But he still gave her a quick smile. Ethan walked up to her bed, Shaun with him every step, as he waited for her to answer his question. He pulled a couple of chairs up next to her. He took her hand with his free one, and sat down gingerly.

"Hopefully tomorrow" Ethan nodded, before asking his next question.

"How did you get so banged up? You were fine when you left the motel." Madison glanced at Ethan, her eyes moving between her lover and his son. She didn't want to give Shaun nightmares; he'd likely have enough of his own. There were clearly some details Shaun didn't need until he was older. About twenty one, maybe.

"It's really a long story, Ethan." she turned her head to smile at Shaun. "They released both of you?" She couldn't hide the slightest hint of envy in her voice. She hated hospitals. Ethan squeezed her hand gently, as if he understood what she wasn't saying.

"They taped me up and gave me some pain pills." He ruffled Shaun's hair affectionately. "Shaun's just fine, he needed to warm up and eat some food." Shaun nodded, still looking happy to be with his dad. They stayed until Shaun started to yawn, which started Madison yawning. It was a chain reaction. They'd be back tomorrow, Ethan promised. Then the guys left, leaving Madison with one more piece of business. She reached the phone, and called Sam, the one person who had a spare key to her motorcycle. He was gruff, but he agreed to take her bike back to her apartment. Mentally and physically exhausted, she finally fell asleep.

Her sleep was fitful, at best, and filled with bad dreams. The night terrors were incredibly bad and she work up seeing startled nurses at her bedside. It was a bit embarrassing. The nurses didn't make a big deal about it, but still. She was twenty-seven, and had nightmares frequently. After the first few awakenings, Madison's nurse gave her a sleeping pill.

The medication helped for a few hours of peaceful sleep. Eventually, the morning came. She was glad to see the sun, for the first time in weeks. She took it as a sign, things were working themselves out.

Madison was discharged from the hospital about noon. Ethan, with Shaun as his shadow, showed up, to offer her a lift from the hospital. She gladly accepted, sitting in the front seat. Shaun was more obviously relaxed, as he chatted a little in the back seat. They had two stops to make, the motel and Madison's apartment. The bills were paid, the mail picked up and a few necessities were in the car. Then they went to Ethan's house, where the reporters had finally vacated, grabbing some lunch along the way. They were ready to start the next chapter in their lives. And they'd do it together.


	3. Chapter 3

A month and a half later, Ethan Mars came back to his house arms full of bags. He looked up at the blinking red and green lights covering the outside of the place and smiled. It was amazing, the difference Madison had made in their lives in such a short time. The once drab little house had had new life breathed into it. He now enjoyed working from home, although things were getting a bit cramped. He eased open the door, calling out,

"Honey, I'm home!" As he stepped through the threshold, Madison greeted him with a smile. She reached out to give her lover a hand unloading the items he'd bought. She leaned in to kiss him briefly.

"Welcome back. Did you find everything okay?" He nodded, understanding her excitement. This was going to be her first Christmas with them. She was pulling out all the stops, to make it wonderful for Shaun. Ethan loved how much she was willing to do for his son. He half expected to find a hired reindeer or a few elves one of these days. Thankfully, she hadn't gone overboard. Yet. The tree had been decorated, by the three of them last week. There was a steadily growing pile of presents underneath, which had been driving Shaun to distraction whenever he was over. This week, Shaun was at his mother's house for the week. He'd be back for Christmas day. They'd finally nailed down the holiday arrangements for this year. It had taken a few days to square things away. Grace had been a little . . . difficult to please.

Ethan peered into the small kitchen, his eyes growing wider. When he'd left earlier that day, Madison had been absorbed in her writing. She was working on a book about the Origami Killer, Scott Shelby. Since he'd been gone, she'd apparently cooked up a storm. There wasn't a spare bit of counter space anywhere his eyes could see. He looked back at Madison, puzzled.

"Mad, are we expecting more than the two of us for dinner tonight?" Her face reddened slightly as she followed his gaze to the food piled high.

"I guess I went a little overboard for tomorrow's dinner." She admitted feeling a bit silly. Ethan couldn't help laughing as he shook his head in amusement. He did enjoy her enthusiasm. He drew her close to him, tickling her ear lightly as he whispered to her.

"I love that about you." Madison leaned against him, her embarrassment fading quickly. She could smell the cologne he'd started wearing recently, its scent heady and masculine. She forgot all about the shopping she'd had him pick up at the mall. It could wait. Everything else could wait.

Everything did wait, except for the pie in the oven. Madison realized as the buzzing of the smoke alarm startled her out of her blissful haze.

"Oh shit!" And she was jumping off their bed, leaving Ethan totally confused in her wake. He stood slowly, putting on his boxer briefs on while he sniffed the air. Now, he noticed, he could smell something burning. He could hear Madison cursing up a storm as he threw on a t-shirt. He tried counting the number of times she cursed, but lost track. He hustled down the stairs, hearing something other than frustrated anger in her voice. Had she hurt herself? She sounded like she was in pain. He moved a little faster.

When he entered the cramped kitchen, he barely avoided stepping on a blackened, burned, steaming pile of mush on the floor. Madison was still cussing a blue streak, as she ran cold water over her left hand. Ethan couldn't tell if the smoke was from the burned whatever on the floor or from his girlfriend. He moved quickly to her, checking out the angry red mark. He stood beside her, pulling her burned hand up while he gave it a closer look. It looked painful as he noticed her eyes watering a little. She wiped her face impatiently with her unburned hand.

Ethan gently led her to a chair. She shook her head, knowing it wouldn't do any good. As he started searching for the first aid kit, he knew they had one in here somewhere. He'd seen the blasted thing earlier, before Mount Good Eats had erupted in the kitchen. He shuffled around a few dishes, nearly dropping one, before uncovering it. He pulled out what he needed, and went back to the table. Thankfully, that was the one uncovered surface in the room. He tenderly applied the burn cream, taking it slowly. Madison still winced, fighting the instinct to pull her hand away. He started talking, hoping to distract her from the pain.

"So, just what did you have planned for our dinner tonight?"

"Steak, baked potatoes with green beans on the side." She replied, running her uninjured hand through her short hair. He grinned; she'd picked out all his favorites. She was trying so hard to make this memorable, not just for Shaun, but for him as well.

"And let me guess, cherry pie ala mode for dessert?" He realized now what the burned mess on the floor was. Judging by the expression on Madison's face, he'd guessed right. But now, he felt like a total heel for reminding her of the culinary mishap. He bandaged the burn quickly, scooting his chair closer to her. "Mad, don't worry about the pie. This is still going to be the best holiday Shaun and I have had in years." It was true; he wasn't just saying it to soothe her. The past two Christmases had been depressing affairs, only done for Shaun. He and Grace had just gone through the motions until they'd split up. Hell, last year, he hadn't decorated at all, just picked up a tree, for Shaun's sake. He hadn't felt any holiday cheer.

Now things were completely different. He stroked Madison's face, watching as she relaxed slowly.

"Madison, it's okay. I'm happy; Shaun's going to be thrilled tomorrow. One burned pie? It's not changing those facts one bit." She nodded, and then she looked at the clock. She nearly jumped out of her chair, but Ethan grabbed her by the waist. He stood, releasing her slowly, making sure he had her attention. "Let me help. I'll start on the steaks."

He wasn't going to give her a chance to argue, so Madison let it be. Ethan could be nearly as stubborn as she was. Besides, her hand was hurting, a little help would be all right. For now, at least. Tomorrow was going to be a different story altogether.

The rest of the evening passed in a flurry of activity. They had dinner to finish preparing and eating. There were last minute presents to be wrapped and labeled, stockings to be hung and filled to the brim. Ethan had even bought a few things that weren't on the list as a surprise. Madison was so deep in thought; she didn't even notice the mistletoe he hung above the doorway to their bedroom.

Hours later, they curled up on the couch, thoroughly wiped out. The house was finally done to her satisfaction. They sat, watching the classic albeit sappy Christmas movies together. Madison rested her head on Ethan's shoulder, barely noticing how heavy her eyes were getting. Twenty minutes after nine, they were both sound asleep; TV still going quietly in the background.

Madison squirmed, trying to get loose. She had to get away! She couldn't let him get her. She moaned, trying to free herself. She was close to panicking, her breathing fast and erratic. Strong arms were holding her in place, tightening around her, keeping her trapped. She didn't want to die, not like this, not here. She could see the madman's maniacal grin as he came closer. And closer. Just as he was about to reach out and grab her she screamed. The arms holding her vanished, and she dropped like a stone.

"Madison? Mad!" A new voice was calling her name. It wasn't the crazy serial killer. Her eyes flew open and she realized two important things: One, she was at home, and two, she was lying on the carpet. She turned around slowly, to see Ethan looking at her from the couch. He moved down to sit next to her, pulling her into his warm embrace. His hands made slow circles on her back, easing the tension as her breathing became more natural.

"Another bad one?" He questioned. She nodded, not fully trusting her voice yet.

"Which one?" They'd spent considerable time discussing her night terrors. It had helped some. He'd been amazed by her near misses with lunatics, and impressed by her bravery and tenacity. He'd made her promise, though, not to take risks like that anymore. He didn't want to lose her, as had nearly happened when she'd been trapped in Shelby's apartment. He wouldn't even have known. She'd reluctantly agreed, seeing his point. She swallowed, clearing her throat.

"Taxidermist." Ethan's grip on her tightened a fraction. That one word said it all. He knew about her very close call with that sicko. The man was lucky he was already dead. He sat with her, telling her what she needed to hear. Not empty words, but true ones. After they'd been sitting for a while, he slowly got to his feet, bringing her to hers as well. He looked at the clock and winced, it was early Christmas morning. Shaun would be dropped off in a mere five hours.

"Let's go to bed, Maddy." He used the nickname to get her attention. And it worked, because she gave him a mock glare. There was no real heat in it.

"Don't call me Maddy, Ethan." She hated that nickname passionately, thanks to her brothers. But she wasn't going to disagree with the bed part. They were going to have a busy day tomorrow. They made their way upstairs, not even pausing for the mistletoe. Madison hadn't even noticed it yet. He'd get her in the morning, before Shaun's arrival. She laid down on her right side, with Ethan wrapping his arms around her. Feeling safe and secure, she slept soundly til the alarm clock woken them up, way too soon.

Madison was out of bed quickly, Ethan lagging a bit behind her. She'd finished most everything yesterday, and now there were just a few little details to be ironed out. She was on her way out of the bedroom, when Ethan called out.

"Hey, pretty lady, what's that above the doorway?" He watched her reaction, while she looked at the mistletoe, he caught up to her. He used the opportunity to give her a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, she laughed, relaxing a fraction. That got their Christmas morning off to a better start. Much better than the nightmare earlier.

Two quick beeps of a horn and a car door slamming heralded Shaun's arrival. A very happy boy bounded into the house, shoes skidding to a halt as he saw the presents waiting.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Shaun exclaimed. His eyes were huge, making Madison smile. She knew Ethan had been right all along. Shaun was so excited, he could barely stand still.

"Come on buddy, take off your coat, and stay awhile." Ethan couldn't hide his amusement, seeing the joy on his son's face; it had been so long since he'd seen his son so happy.

"So, why don't we have brunch first?" Ethan was kidding, but Shaun didn't get that right away. His son's jaw dropped for the few seconds until his dad grinned.

"I'm only joking." Madison picked up a present, handing it to Ethan. "This one's got your name on it Shaun." His son grabbed it, nearly knocking him over in excitement. This Christmas would live on in their memories forever. It was their first Christmas together. All was right with the world, right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Madison gazed at their new home, temporarily ignoring the few boxes that still littered the floor. They'd moved everything in, finally. It hadn't taken a very long time, it'd only felt like an eternity of lifting and carrying. Shaun had helped eagerly at first, but even he'd gotten bored and whiny. He'd left with Grace to grab dinner and maybe a movie. Ethan had flopped on the couch, staring vacantly at the television they hadn't plugged in yet.

She moved tiredly to the new recliner in the living room, feeling her sore muscles protesting every step. Just getting off of her feet felt wonderful. She tucked her feet under her, relaxing. The house was blessedly quiet for the first time in hours and she came very close to dozing off.

It was Ethan that kept her awake. Just as she was about to fall asleep, he got up and put on his shoes. He hadn't said anything, and he had a dazed, nearly vacant look on his face. It seemed like he wasn't there all the way.

"Ethan?" Madison called out, concerned. He didn't answer, which worried her even more. While they'd had their arguments, even the rare screaming fight, he never gave her the cold shoulder. After a few minutes, it dawned on her that Ethan may be in one of his black outs. It was something they'd talked about, but she hadn't seen him have one before. She thrust her feet into her shoes, grabbing their coats as she followed him out into the cold winter night.

Her shoes crunched in the fresh snow as she followed her boyfriend. He never once turned around, completely oblivious to the outside world around him. Luckily for them, traffic was light, no doubt due to the bitter cold. He just kept walking for several miles, as Madison followed him.

When Ethan finally slowed down, she suddenly realized where they were headed. The answer was so clear, so obvious. She was mentally kicking herself for not seeing it sooner. They walked through the gate to Woodlawn Cemetery, where Jason had been buried. She watched as he stopped at his son's grave, dropping to his knees not noticing the snow. She saw her lover, crying unintelligible words, her heart aching as she watched him grieve. She was teary-eyed herself, as she caught a few of his words.

"Jason . . . son . . . sorry." Madison completely lost all track of time, frozen as she watched. It hurt to see it, but she couldn't look away. She stood there, nearly in a trance; she had no idea for how long. Her phone rang, startling her out of her reverie. She just about dropped her phone as she jumped. It was Grace, wondering why they weren't at home. Madison gave her a quick recap, keeping her eyes on Ethan constantly. Grace was stunned, and agreed to keep Shaun for a while longer.

A short time after Grace's call, Ethan stood up slowly. He made his way, Madison still following, until he reached Caranaby Corner North. When he reached that intersection, he came to an abrupt halt. He shook his head, the blank stare leaving his eyes. She ran to him, still holding his coat. He looked disoriented and a bit disappointed as well.

"Ethan!" He turned, stunned to face her. He was clearly puzzled at her appearance. He shivered, realizing just how cold it was since he didn't have his coat. Madison draped it over him gently as he questioned her.

"Mad? How did you get here?" She smiled while he slipped his arms into the sleeves of his coat.

"I followed you, on foot." She put her arm around him, "Let's go home, Ethan. I'll explain everything." They had no secrets anymore. Her not telling him about being a journalist had nearly ruined their relationship before it'd started. They began the long walk to the house, hand in hand.

Ethan looked at his watch, realizing for the first time since he'd blacked out. Shaun should've been dropped off by now.

"Shit!" He got ready to start running all the way home. Madison grabbed his arm quickly, before he could leave her in the dust.

"He's okay, Ethan. Grace called a little while ago. Shaun's still with her and she'll drop him off when we're ready." Ethan released the breath he'd been holding. Shaun was safe. He hadn't been taken. No one had kidnapped his son.

"Where was I? What did I do, Madison?" Traces of alarm flickered in his eyes, as he noticed the tear tracks on her face for the first time. "Did I . . . hurt you?" She was quick to dissuade him, shaking her head from side to side vigorously.

"No, Ethan, you didn't do anything wrong." She glanced ahead, seeing the coffee shop on the corner. It was open, but nearly empty. "Let's talk inside, where it's warmer." Ethan nodded, not totally reassured. They quickly made their way inside the building, basking in the sudden warmth. The barista, a friendly redhead named Corky, served them quickly. It was obvious she'd been bored silly, and was glad for a couple of customers. In a short while, they were sipping hot coffee, sitting comfortably. They were starting to thaw out, after several hours in the cold. After a few minutes, Madison broke the silence.

"Ethan, I followed you tonight when you left the house. You didn't notice me at all. I saw you go to the cemetery, to Jason's grave." She paused, trying to find the right words, if there were any, to use. "You were there, on your knees, for hours. You didn't feel the cold, at all, it seemed. I've never seen anything like it." She held his hand, touching her face with the other one. He looked so relieved at her words, but one thing still made him wonder.

"But why were you crying, Mad?" Madison rarely, if ever, cried. She was tough, not only physically but emotionally as well. In fact, Ethan wasn't exactly sure if or when he'd last seen Madison cry. He was touched, that she cared that deeply for him. He'd already known that this wasn't a fly by night relationship. But this was much more than he expected. It was more than he'd even dreamed he deserved. He squeezed her hand gently as he turned to her and smiled.

"Thank you." Just two simple words, but they came straight from the heart. His tone and expression spoke volumes. Madison understood what he wasn't saying and she leaned her head against his shoulder, coffee and the time forgotten. Neither of them wanted to break the comfortable silence, it was the clock chiming the hour that finally got their attention. They simultaneously turned to see the time; it was well past time to go home. With a quick glance, they split up, Ethan to pay, and Madison to call for a cab.

A little while later, they were back home. Grace had dropped off Shaun, not only to let him join Ethan and Madison for their first night in the new house. She also need some time to process all that Madison had told her. She'd never realized where her ex-husband had been going during his blackouts. It was quite a bit to think through.

Ethan got to work on their electronics setup, plugging in the television and DVD player. He'd enlisted Shaun's help, to distract his son from the ice cream Madison was scooping into bowls. When the guys had finished, she could hear them horsing around in the living room. Shaun was giggling at whatever Ethan was doing. She peeked around the corner, seeing her lover carrying his son on his shoulders. She couldn't help smiling at the sight.

"Hey, are there any chocolate ice cream eaters around? I seem to have scooped out way too much . . ." Her words trailed off as she moved quickly to avoid being trampled. She followed her guys into the kitchen, to grab her bowl as her guys went into the living room.

"Come on, Mad, the movie's ready." She rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. She shook her head, joining them on the couch. Ethan pressed play, and they all settled in, relaxing together as the cartoon pirates came on the screen.


End file.
